grandtheftauto4fandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle/Script
Conversations Conversation 1 Michelle: How are you settling in? Niko: Slowly. Your country is strange. Your city makes people crazy. Michelle: How's Roman? Niko: Okay. Michelle: He likes to gamble though, doesn't he? Niko: I don't know about that. Michelle: Mallorie said he was in debt, to some criminals. Do you know about that? Niko: No. Michelle: That would really scare me. Organized crime, I mean. Niko: Me too. Michelle: Do you think they'll try to involve Roman? Niko: I don't think Roman would make much of a criminal. Michelle: I guess not... Interesting weather, isn't it? Niko: Very. Conversation 2 Michelle: So, thanks for taking me out again. Niko: No problem. Michelle: Yeah, I've never dated a foreign guy before - a lot from another planet, but none from another country. Niko: Okay. Michelle: Tell me about yourself. Tell me about Niko Bellic. Niko: There is not much to tell. I just moved here. Michelle: I know - and you live with your cousin - but what do you guys do? Niko: I don't have regular work, yet. Michelle: So, what did you do in Europe? Niko: I worked, in tourism. In travel industry. Michelle: Did you fight in the war? Niko: Sure. Michelle: How was that? Niko: How do you think it was? Seeing your friends die? Seeing men have their legs blown off? It was... it was... it ruined me. Michelle: I'm so sorry. Niko: Me too. Maybe here, things will be different. Conversation 3 Michelle: How's Mallorie? We haven't spoken in a while. Niko: Good, I think. Michelle: Good. She's a great girl. I really like her. Niko: Me too. Nice girl. Michelle: Yeah, she's done well. She comes from a very poor background. Niko: No - I come from a poor background. You people don't know what poor is. Michelle: Hey I'm sorry - by our standards - she comes from a rough part of South Bohan. Full of crooks and killers. I imagine she knows some very dangerous people - and she's so normal. Niko: Yes, really normal. Michelle: I really like her. And I think I like you, too. Niko: Thank you. Michelle: My pleasure! You're kind of cute. Conversation 4 Michelle: Can I ask you a question? Niko: Sure. Michelle: What do you know about that guy Vlad? Niko: Nothing. He's a friend of Roman's. Michelle: Really? Niko: I met him - he seemed angry, how you say... aggressive to hide inadequacy? I never see him again. Why? Michelle: Mallorie mentioned him, that's all. Niko: Okay. Michelle: Do you think he's in the Russian Mafia? He sounded like a crook. Niko: I really have no idea. Michelle: Okay. Conversation 5 Michelle: You seem really agitated, Niko. Is something wrong? Niko: I'm having some problems, in my work. Michelle: You found work? Great. What are you doing? Niko: Nothing regular. Michelle: Maybe I can help. Tell me what's going on? Niko: I don't think you can help. It's nothing. Michelle: I wish you'd trust me - talk to me about your work - I'm a good listener. Niko: It's hard to explain. And not a big deal. I'm just tired. Michelle: Okay. If you're sure. Niko: I'm sure. Conversation 6 Michelle: Listen, it's a bit of a strange question, but do you know where I can get some... some. Niko: Some what? Michelle: Some drugs? Niko: No. I didn't know you liked to party. Michelle: No, no no. It's for my cousin. Niko: Sure. That's what everyone says. Michelle: It is... he wants some coke, for a bachelor party. Niko: Fair enough. That is his business. But I am not a drug dealer. What made you think that? Michelle: I just thought you might know someone. Or Roman did... Niko: No. Roman is an addict, but no cocaine. Gambling. Michelle: Yeah. Sorry I mentioned it. I didn't mean to offend you. Niko: You didn't.